The Beast of Flesh
by MrPolicimo
Summary: Quarax is a warrior who has a dark and shady past. He travels to the League in hopes of finding a place where he will be safe, but also so that he can gain revenge. As he meets new people and makes new friends, will they help or hinder him as he tries for revenge, and will they accept who, or what, he really is? (STRONG GORE WARNING)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi guys, hows it going. Thanks for taking the time to check out my story. This is the first ever story I have uploaded to the website and is also the first story I have ever written for the Internet. So, I will be on the lookout for reviews. Please, after you read this, just drop me a review with some constructive criticism, so I can improve my writing as a whole. Thanks, and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Awake

Slowly, his eyes opened. He blinked rapidly, the midday sun stinging as he came back into consciousness. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. The lush meadow stretched out before him, small yellow flowers were everywhere, giving the surrounding area a yellow tinge. Valoran, specifically his home village of Baratash in the spring.

"Hey there sleepy head." A brunette girl said as she rose off his chest.

He could remember her face, however her name escaped him.

"Hi." He said in response.

"How was your nap?" She asked as she lay down and wriggled up next to him.

"Great." he replied.

The scene, was absolutely perfect.

Suddenly, a cold bucket of water hit his face. He awoke in a small pigpen in a town.

"Get out of here" the annoyed owner said.

"Sorry." Was his response as he gathered his small bag of supplies and got out if the mud.

"Damn freeloaders." He heard the man mutter as he walked away.

The grimy town spread out before him. It wasn't one of particular beauty, but was a well visited town. Being situated at the crossing between two major trade routes was to main reason as to why the town had developed so quickly, and was the reason as to why it had attracted so many merchants. People of all kinds grouped here, selling their individual items and wares. He walked a short way down the road and stretched his muscle, sleeping on the floor in the muck was terrible. He raised his hands to his messy hair and dragged it through. It caught in his fingers and hurt. He tugged, and eventually got it free, a small twig falling out.

"_Far out, I better go get cleansed up._" he thought to himself. He recalled a map of the town, and moved off in the direction of the tavern.

"_There should be somewhere to clean up there_." He reasoned

After a short walk, he arrived at the door, placing his hand on it. He took a deep breath, and pushed his way inside. The tavern was in the state of any tavern after a busy night. Some people lay scattered around, and some slumped over, a hard night of drinking taking it's hold. The people who were passed out were accompanied by a few others, those that had already awoken, and were shuffling around aimlessly, and a smaller amount of people who had begun drinking again, trying their own separate ways to remove the hangover that hung around them. No one took much notice of him, but a few people looked up and others wriggled, irritated by the disturbance. He walked up to the bar and an early drinker looked up at him. The man had a deep scowl plastered on his face, which had three large scars down the left cheek.

The lady at the bar smiled at him, and asked; "You in here looking for an early drink too? Sure looks like you need it."

"No thank you, just a place to wash up, please."

"No worries darlin'. But I am going to ask you to be quick."

"Don't worry, I'll be in and out in no time."

"What ever you say luv'. This way please."

She lead him a short way out the back and to a small bathroom. Not the cleanest, but it was something.

"Thank you," he said, and entered the room.

He pumped some water into the bowl, and bent over it. He looked up into the mirror.

"_You look like shit, mate_" he thought. He pushed his head under the water and started to rub his hands on it. Resurfacing for air not long after, he grabbed a rag from his pack, and wet it. Scrubbing his hair and head, he tried to get as much muck out of it as he could. After about five minutes, he heard the scuffling of boots.

"He is in there." Was what he heard come out of the tavern lady's mouth.

"Oi!" He heard a man shout. "Open up!"

"Yeah, open this door and come out slowly" he heard another man say.

"Do it now, and you won't get hurt." The first speaker said.

"Open up murderer!" The second man said.

And so, he looked down at his bags and started to grab at the armour that lay inside.

Thanks for reading my story guys! As I said before, any tips are appreciated. Please PM me and tell me why you think! Any reviews are good reviews! Stay tuned for the next chapter in the story!


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast of Flesh

Hello again! Welcome back to the next chapter in title! Hope you like it, and remember, any reviews are good reviews!

Chapter 2: Fight and flight

The door to the bathroom slowly opened. But it was not a poor man who stepped out, instead, an armour clad warrior. This was not the two bit murderer the bounty hunters were expecting. Trying to sound confident the first man spoke up.

"This can go either of two ways, you live, or you die." He spoke, only the slightest tremor in his voice. "We are bounty hunters, we will get payed the same no matter whether you live or die."

"Oh I know." The armoured man replied. "But I plan on leaving today."

"You do huh? Well we came here for a bounty, and we will get it." The second man said.

"Good luck." Was the only reply they received as the men drew their swords.

In a flash, the man with the three scars on his cheek had struck, slicing horizontally to the right. He was parried by an ornate blade, decorative in it's design, but efficient and strong. The other bounty hunter attacked, a lunge aimed straight at the soft part between the armour plates, also decorated, part of the matching set that accompanied the sword.

"Pretty metal you have their," the scarred man said. "But do you know how to use it?"

The next swipe that came from the scarred man was blocked as well, but was then countered by the armoured man, an upward strike aimed at the scarred man's neck. The swords pushed through his throat, sliding in like there was nothing to resist it, then, turning his body and shifting it's weight, the sword shot out, cutting across the throat of the second bounty hunter. Blood spilled from both the men, and they crumpled to the floor, blood covering the ground. The armoured man then turned, grabbing the bag that was in the bathroom and turned and ran. His armour clinked as he ran and shone in the spring light. He had run often before. This life meant that he had to. He rounded a few corners and headed towards the outskirts of town in the direction he needed to go, south. He knew he had to make it south. South is where salvation lay. Salvation from his past, and from his actions.

He rounded a corner and hit a fence. Nearly tripping he, steadied himself and looked up. A piece of paper that was nailed to a wall caught his attention. He walked quickly over to it, and stared at it. And staring back, he saw his face, or at least a drawing of it. Above his face it read: "Wanted: Dead or Alive. Quarax Taltin for the crime of murder and corpse desecration. He is armed and dangerous. Reward: 17,500 gold pieces.

"_17,500 gold pieces?! That's almost as much as a league champion earns per week! That makes me very valuable, probably why those bounty hunters came after me. I better get out of here, the Institute of War is a pretty fair distance._"

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. Now you know who he is, where he is running to, and what he did, you are just going to have to keep reading to get all the facts! Anyway, please drop a PM, I need to know how to improve. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trek.

The hot spring sun beat down on Quarax's back. He had been walking for roughly a day, and his loose fitting clothes sagged down on his body, leaving his shoulders and upper back unprotected. Quarax could feel the sun burning his body. He stopped, walking was tiresome and the heat made it worse. As he sat under a tree and reclined, he thought of home. It was such a long time since he had been there.

He had spent four years traveling the road, attempting to grow stronger both mentally and physically. He had left his home after it was destroyed by Noxian soldiers. He had first travelled to Demacia, in hopes of getting help there. When they shrugged him off, doubting his story, he had walked to the Institute of War. He hoped to get help from Jarvan the Fourth or Garen, but quickly realised that they had no time for him. They shrugged him off as another street rat who was trying to talk to their hero, too absorbed in their war to notice the pleas of a poor youth. He was 19 years of age then. He had turned 19 on the road, with no one to celebrate with but himself. He did however speak to an shaman who was passing by as he left the Institute of War on the north road, he stopped and spoke to the man, asking him about his condition, and where he should go for treatment. The shaman told him that there was a temple, in the North, covered by the snow of Freljord. He took the mans advice, as well as an old map that would lead him to the place. He had found it easy enough, with the help of another pilgrim. There was a small gathering of people in the temple, those seeking refuge and a place to hide from the crimes that they had committed, brought on by the desperation of their condition. He had delved deeper into the teachings and ways of the people, under a monk that had been living under this condition as a holy man spreading the world of their devil-god. He studied the ways of the Afflicted, as the monk called them. Khakuanta, the devil-god that the Afflicted worshipped was the god exiled for his crimes from the god mountain, or so Valoran religious historians claimed. His crimes, cannibalism. This cannibalism was what all the Afflicted had. However this cannibalism was not something that could be stopped. Due the magical nature of all beings in Valoran, the flesh eaten had addictive properties. This magical power varies in each person, and so, a higher magical power meant that there was high addictive property to the flesh. This act, deemed to be morally wrong and then was made to be illegal in Valoran many thousands of years ago. However, there was a small group that still practiced and followed the preaching a of Khakuanta. Quarax was one of these people, even though his Affliction was unintentional, he could not stop, due to these addictive powers of the magic. He studied the ways of the fighters of Khakuanta's followers. The enchanted blade and armour allowed for the cannibalistic nature of the Afflicted to be used and acted upon by the Afflicted in battle. There was however, one major difference between Quarax and the rest of the Afflicted. The first time Quarax consumed human flesh, it was tainted. It had super high levels of magical energy in it, due to a cracked nexus being located mere meters from the flesh. This magic energy leaked into the flesh, where it settled. This meant that Quarax had the ability to utilise this magic and the flesh, to allow him to transform into a monster, born out of Quarax's cannibalism. It was something he feared, and he even sometimes lost control of. He had obtained the armour and the sword from the temple. He spent a whole year at the temple, learning how to fight. His teacher an ex-Demacian soldier, who had risen to the rank of Captian. He was dishonourably discharge from the Demacian military for war crimes. He said that it was because he did everything he could to keep his company alive, even if that meant feeding them the flesh of the dead after a small ground war against Noxus.

In the hours before his departure from the temple, a Freljordian raiding party had found them. The pilgrims were either cut down, or they fled, and the temple destroyed for it's taboo nature. Quarax had been one of the lucky ones. He fled, now on the run from the law, Freljord's armies, and common bounty hunters, Quarax had thought of the only place that would take him in, andante even provide some protection against his past. The Institute of War. He had to run, very far, and very fast. And there were sure to be people who would cause him harm at the Institute, but he had to get there. It was his last hope at life, and at revenge.

Gah! That was a bit annoying to write. I have high hopes for the story, but he needs to make it to the league first. Anyway, need more reviews, because they will always help. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned to another chapter in the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Back to it I guess! Still need more reviews! Here goes!

Chapter 4: Running in the Dark.

He stood up from under the tree. He knew he needed to get moving. The Institute of War was still a long walk, and remaining in the same place for long periods of time was dangerous. Having already shed his armour and packed it carefully into his bag shortly after leaving the town, he refastened the sheath to his waist, testing its position incase it inhibited his mobility. It didn't, and so Quarax rejoined the road and continued walking. There were not many people that he encountered on this small dirt road, but he did see some travellers. Most on horses, but some travelling by foot. It was quiet, and that was good. If he could just hold off fighting, his life could be maybe a little normal.

Quarax had been travelling for two days on this trail, and had still got a day to travel before he reached the Institute of War. Moving a short way off the trail under the now crimson sky of sunset, he found a small pond. He set up his campfire and sleeping bag. Cooked a small meat stew in a cooking pot, and ate. He lay his head on down shortly after, sleep coming quickly.

Bodies lay strewn everywhere, the burning flesh and smouldering ashes of the buildings still giving off smoke. Injuries from both weapons and magic could be seen on all the slaughtered. Some, still conscious groaned in pain and awaited the sweet embrace of death to take their pain away. Tears streaked down his face. He stumbled slowly through the ruins, in shock as he looked at his home in ashes, it's inhabitants massacred. He didn't understand, why would this happen to a farming village. Who could possibly do this? Then he saw it, burned into the hill on the northern side of the village. A huge, black, Noxian crest. It was military. Specifically, the Brath company. A small contingent of highly trained Noxian fighters. It was lead by a mountain of a man. Darius, the Hand of Noxus. He looked down in despair, into glassy blue eyes. He could remember her face, however her name escaped him. Time stood still.

And the sharp noise of a twig snapping underfoot rang out.

He woke, hearing the sound, and immediately sensed the danger. It was dark, but Quarax knew that they could still see him. He moved very slowly, sure he was being watched. Then, he moved quickly, knowing they could see him. He moved fast, stuffed his empty cooking pot in his backpack, followed quickly by his sleeping bag. He grabbed his sword from the ground and took off. He ran south, and not long after he began to run, he heard footsteps following him. His sword clattered against the undergrowth as he ran on the uneven terrain, and the sheath reflected the light from the torches brandished by the men who were chasing him. The light from the torches were the only thing that were bright in the dark. The new moon provided no light to the ground, and he was running on ground he couldn't even see. Then, ahead, he saw a torch, a slight glint of orange as it was quickly snuffed out. There were men ahead. He drove right, towards the road. He ran a short way, and then hit the small dirt path. He moved south along it, running as fast as his tired limbs would allow him. He ran and ran, until ahead he saw figures on the road. He slowed down to a walk, and tried to get slower breath. He passed them by, and noticed their swords. They whispered to each other. Then they turned on him, obviously figuring out who he was. But he had already turned. He cut the first man down with a stab in the chest, somewhere near his heart. The second man gave a small shout before the blade cut it short. Quarax turned to continue running, but remembered the state of his supplies. He decided they were too low, so he turned. Grabbing his knife, he sliced off one of the mans thigh muscle. It was generally the sweetest, due to the fact that they were generally the largest pieces of flesh on a person. Quickly bagging it in a small pocket in his bag. He turned and ran.

Ahh, another chapter complete. please PM me, anything is good for me to learn about what I need to get better at. Thanks, and please stick around.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello once again readers! I'm on the war path, hoping to get another couple of chapters up soon. (Exams and all that crap) And so, I present another chapter of The Beast of Flesh. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: New Arrival

Quarax walked, he hadn't stopped waking since that night. He handy even stopped for breakfast, but he knew that he would soon be reaching the Institute of War. He had to keep walking, to stay alive. If he stopped there might be the chance of one of his attackers catching up. So he walked.

At about 2pm, he walked over the crest of a hill. There, about 600 meters from the bottom of the hill was the wall surrounding the town that sat at the base of the steps to the Institute of War. He had made it. He walked down the hill, eager to get to the town to rest his weary limbs.

He walked through the town, looking at the various shops and stalls that were busily selling their wares in the market. He saw the various restaurants and eateries that lined the streets, and made his way to the base of the steps. There two guards stood, watching for trouble. He stated his business and they seemed accepting of his reasons. He walked up the steps to the front door. A summoner walked out asking why he was outside.  
"I wish to enter the league." He stated bluntly.  
"Right this way sir." The summoner said, seemingly unimpressed by his ideas. Quarax got the idea the the summoner dealt with a lot of people who thought they could enter the league, and that he was just another person, doomed for failure.  
Quarax walked thought the door and allowed himself a small gasp. They entered a huge room, he quickly scanned the room and noticed a few champions looked up at him. He shrunk back into his ragged clothes, not out of shyness, instead he thought it would be best to seem small and weak. They walked up to two giant doors.  
"Enter." The summoner spoke, and then walked away, leaving Quarax to himself. He took a deep breath and pushed.

He walked into a dark room, seemingly without a floor or walls. He didn't mind the idea of it, darkness could mean safety as much as it meant danger. The door close loudly behind him and when he turned around to check, it too had vanished into the darkness.  
"Hello Quarax, welcome to the Judgement chamber." A voice spoke out. "Here, I will probe into your soul to judge if you are worthy of joining the league."  
"Be careful summoner, it isn't all candy canes and happiness in there" he replied, more saying out loud to the darkness rather than to a single point.  
"Do not worry Quarax, I have done these before." It replied, seemingly irked by his words.  
"Fine, proceed." He said.

And then his senses dulled, to nothing.

He gained control of his senses immediately again, and instantly smelt the charred flesh. He opened his eyes, and saw his home village, Baratash, not long after the attack. He moved towards the nexus at the top of a hill that stood on the boundaries of the village. He remembered this scene, and instantly felt all the emotions he felt the first time. Pain, confusion, despair, and the hunger. The panting hunger that consumed his entire village. He looked around and took in the scene. The ashes had stopped smouldering, therefore it was about four days after the attack, and five days since he last ate. There was nothing left in the village, everything that had been there was either burnt to ashes or stolen by the Noxian troops. He still clutched the necklace he had removed from the blue eyed girl. He remembered her name now, Sylvia Kilatsi. She had blue eyes, brown hair, and was the keeper of Quarax's heart. He loved her with all his heart, and even after the four years it had been since he last saw her, he still loved her. He kept walking, limping along to the nexus. He had not eaten in five days, and he had little to no energy left. He had mourned for a full four days, only drinking from the stream.

He got to the nexus, and looked down upon his family. His parents both had some small magical training and had probably come to the nexus as a last resort, trying to draw some power from it and protect their family and friends. He cried, and cried and cried. For a whole night he mourned in absolute despair for his family. It was morning of the fifth day after the attack, and six days since he last ate. And he realised, that they would have wanted him to live on. He looked down weakly, in despair and made a decision. He would live. But he needed food, and turned to the only sustenance that was available to him. Looked at the charred face of a man he knew to be a merchant that visited their village often, found a fleshy part of the body, grabbed the mans leg, and bit into his thigh. As he pulled his head away, flesh in his mouth, slowly chewing it, the man's eyes opened. The body angled his head up, Quarax staring at him the entire time. Suddenly he felt disgust as he realised that he as eating the man's flesh. It looked dead in his eyes and asked.  
"Why so you want to join the league, Quarax?" As it spoke, the charred flesh split, and blood flowed out of the cracks.  
"This never happened," Quarax said after spitting out the meat. "Why are you trying to trick me like this?"  
"Answer the question Quarax." Came the response.  
"Because I cannot remain outside of it. My condition means that it is too dangerous for me to remain in the open world. I need to find myself a cure." He stated.  
There was a short pause. Quarax could feel the summoner probing deeper into his past, and all that which he had seen and done.  
"How does it feel, exposing your mind?" It queried.  
"_Unnatural_" he thought.  
"Unnatural?" It asked. "You are a cannibal. You eat things that are not natural for humans to eat. How can you say it is unnatural?"  
"It's strange. Seeing all this again reignites a hunger. A hunger which puts you at the top of my dinner list." He said, now annoyed at how much this summoner was probing.

The summoner stopped and saw a specific memory of Quarax's, which Quarax showed to the summoner. The summoner felt sick to his stomach. What he saw, was Quarax eating a man who was still alive as the man screamed a scream that was distorted by the blood that was filling his esophagus.  
"Welcome to the league." The summoner said trying, and failing, to keep the fear out of his voice as the connection was abruptly severed. The entire scene at Baratash disappeared, puffing into black smoke. As the inky dark room reappeared, Quarax looked up, at a door. He walked over to it and pushed.

Oh my, that was actually quite a long chapter to write, but I hope it's good. You can see the gore coming through a fairly large amount now. Anyways, keep reviewing, I need to know how I am doing.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back, and so it the story. Thanks again all you readers. Please, keep sending in your reviews and PMs, it's always nice to get feedback. Anyway, next chapter! Here goes.  
_

Chapter 6: First Impressions

"Please follow me," a summoner said, as Quarax walked out of the Reflection Chamber.  
"_They work quickly_" Quarax thought to himself.  
He was lead through the Institute of War. Summonses bustled around, and a few champions were walking all in their different ways, some alone, some in groups. He noted out a few he knew. Tryndamere walking with Olaf and Sejuani talking about their most recent hunts on the ice, Morgana and Diana standing in a corner talking to one another. He moved quickly after the summoner, feeling the eyes of curious summoner a and wary champions. He knew they would think of him as weak, his ragged clothes covered in blood and dirt. His old backpack, slung over his shoulders, it having a fair few rips in it. The summoner stopped.  
"Where would you like to live?" He queried.  
"Where can I live?" Quarax shot back.  
"There are multiple housing areas," He stated bluntly. "Each champion usually resides with the city state that they side with, and there is an area for those that are from smaller areas."  
"I think I'll go to the unallied section." He replied.  
"Oh, for your information," the summoner added. "Noxus and Demacia have their quarters located on opposite sides of the Institute, due to their volatile relations."  
"Naturally." Quarax chuckled as they continued walking.

They reached Quarax's living quarters after a short walk. It was located in the "neutral" champions' living area, between Ezreal's quarters, and an unoccupied one. Quarax walked in and looked around. The quarters were huge. A larger living space was the first room walked into. It was very big and had neutral decorations already set up. There was a large bedroom that came off the main room. It was bigger than any room he had ever lived in before. It was bigger than his old family home in Baratash. On the other side of the living space was a kitchen area, and a bathroom led off the bedroom. He took some time to unwind, taking all his belongings out of his backpack. The only belongings he had was his armour, his sword and dagger, the flesh he had taken off his would-be attacker on the previous night, and the clothes on his back. He quickly took the meat to the kitchen, and made a quick stew which he stored for later. He stripped, took a long hot shower, and lay down on his bed. Purely based off the quarters alone, he was really liking the Institute of War.

After a short period of time, there was a knock on the door. He opened it up to a blond haired man brandishing a glove-like device, Ezreal, and a short blond girl, who wore blue and carried a staff.  
"Hello!" She smiled.  
"Hello." Came from Ezreal as well, and he was smiling, but it wasn't like the girl's smile.  
"Hi," he replied. "How can I help?"  
"Help? No, we're here to welcome you to the league!" She short back quickly.  
"Oh," Quarax replied, taking a step back. The girl was really intense.  
"Lux!" Ezreal began. "You are scaring the new guy! I'm sorry about Lux!"  
"No no, it's fine." Quarax chuckled.  
And awkward silence followed.  
"Uhh, do you want to come in?" He asked.  
"Sure!" Lux said and she bounded inside.  
"Sorry." Ezreal said as he followed her in.  
"Wow! It smells really good in here!" Lux said as she snooped around. "Have you been cooking?"  
"Only a little I guess." Quarax replied.  
"Really? That's awesome!" Lux said as she neared his dinner. "It looks really good!"  
"Yeah, it's just something little." Quarax replied as he followed his guests inside.  
He looked over to the kitchen to see Lux bring a spoonful of hue stew to her mouth.  
"DON'T EAT THAT!" He shouted as he ran over. Quarax smacked the spoon out of Lux's hand.  
"Ow!" She said, rubbing her hand.  
"Sorry, but I don't think you'd like it." He said defensively. He placed the stew out of eyesight.  
Lux and Ezreal saw him do this and eyed each other quizzically.  
"It was great meeting you Quarax." Ezreal said. "But I think we should go."  
He grabbed Lux and started for the exit. He opened the door and they both walked out.  
"That was-" they all said at the same time (yet oblivious to one another).  
"Cool!" Lux said.  
"Weird." Ezreal stated.  
"Close." Quarax said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Ok! Another one down. A lot of dialogue there, but it was still pretty short. I'll endeavour to do a longer chapter next! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. And this time Quarax is in his first match. Should be a long chapter, there should be a good amount of stuff to write about here. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

After a night of good sleep, Quarax was feeling good. He showered and ate the stew he had previously cooked. He walked around the Institute a little, looking at landmarks. He found the cafeteria and the library. He continued to walk, creating a mental map of the Institute itself. After an hour, a short summoner approached him.  
"Quarax is it? You are required for first battle." She said.  
"Lead on then" he replied.  
They walked a short way, to an area that Quarax hadn't been to yet. Heads sure to add it all to his mental map as he walked. They came to a large platform, where four other summoners were waiting.  
"Your first match will be a five versus five battle in Summoner's Rift." She said.  
"Alright." He replied.

She took her place on the summoners platform, and all the summoners began their chanting. Suddenly, three large bell sounds chimed out in his head. Then, a small breeze hit him and the world around him disappeared. He opened his eyes to see blackness. Not the stagnate inkiness like in the Reflection Chamber, instead it seemed to fly past him. A large breeze hit him, and again it turned black. Once again opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with four other champions.  
"Hello!" Said the bright girl from before.  
"Hello again." He replied.  
He looked across and saw a tall man, dressed robes next to him. He had some kind of breathing apparatus, and a blade on his arm that sparked with an alien magic. He stood to the left of Lux. On her right, was a slender woman dressed in blue armour. A hawk took flight from her arm, and flew up into the sky. Next to Quarax stood a metal mountain. He carried a huge anchor that looked like it weighed a tonne. And the huge diving apparatus looked like it weighed two. Quarax was impressed merely by the fact that the man could still stand up.  
Lux spoke up, "The strange guy with the weird blade is Kassadin. He will be playing in the middle lane" He acknowledged lux with a nod and moved off. "The woman and the bird are Quinn and Valor, the ADCs for the match, they will play bottom lane." Quinn tapped on Lux's shoulder and walked off. "The gigantic metal man is Nautilus. He will be stalking around in the jungle." Nautilus however, was already gone. "You will play at top lane. Ok?" She said.  
"Sounds good." Quarax replied. She walked to bottom lane.  
"_Do not be afraid Quarax, I am your summoner._" A voice in his head said. "_I will guide you through your first match._"  
"You are in my head. And you ask me not to be afraid." He agreed.  
"_I have the ability to converse with you through our minds._" she continued. "_We can talk game strategy and ideas this way. Please, go to the shop and purchase a long sword pendant as well as two health potions._"  
He obliged, and purchased the items. "_Where do I put this item?_" he queried. The long sword was not an actual long sword, instead a small circular marker, the size of a small pebble.  
"_Just stick it to your sword._" She replied.  
It was at this point that Quarax realised that he was wearing his armour. He pressed the small marker against his sword, and when he removed his hand, the marker stayed.  
"_Impressive_" he thought to himself.  
He made his way up to the top lane, and stood under his turret.  
"_Quarax, we can do this two ways,_" the voice started. "_I can let you do it all yourself, but that could be dangerous for you, seeing as it is your first ever match._"  
"_The other option?_" he asked.  
"_I can take partial control of your body, and help you through your first match._" the summoner replied.  
"_Let's take the safe route._" He said. "_I'm all yours._"  
"_Thank you. We will enter the brush over here._" the summoner said as he walked. "_No enemies can see you in the brush, if they are outside of it._"  
"_Okay. What is your name by the way?_" He queried.  
"_I am Katla Scoran, an apprentice summoner from Piltover._" She stated.  
"_And why have you chosen me to summon?_"He asked.  
"_Because I wanted to try you out, and see how you do in the League._" she replied.

It was at this point, Quarax's landing opponent showed himself. Trundle, the Troll King moved towards the minions. Quarax could see how Trundle's eyes darting everywhere, searching for any danger that might present itself. Quarax stopped, and readied a throwing knife.

The knife hit Trundle square in the chest, and the troll looked down in surprise. He looked up to Quarax running at him from the brush. Quarax hit Trundle in full run and knocked the wind out of him. He took a slash at the troll and was rewarded with some resistance, followed by Trundle breathing sharply, his blood beginning to flow. The troll knew to back off, and did so. Quarax took up hitting minions, for the last hits and gold. Trundle, still wary of their last engagement, moved in to kill minions. Quarax knew that a jungled could be lurking, and played it safe, only venturing out to last hit any minions that were low on health. Quarax hit level three, and had a point in each ability. Trundle however, and only level two, from overly passive play.

"_We should engage._" Quarax sent to Katla.

"_Understood. I'll take control now._" Was the response given, and Quarax felt a stiffening in his body as Katla took over. Waiting for an opportunity to strike was a long wait, as Trundle tried to make up for his passive play. Quarax threw a knife which hit Trundles leg. He then activated his ability, allowing himself a short boost to movement speed, and attack speed, covering the ground be Trundle and himself in seconds. He stabbed and slashed at the Troll.  
"First blood!" Sounded through the Rift as the announcer called the death of an opposition Vayne in bottom lane.  
Quarax, only distracted for a millisecond continued his assault on Trundle. The troll hitting back at Quarax, and using Chomp on any exposed part of Quarax. Quarax used his shield, and bolstered his armour with magic for a few seconds. Trundle's attacks did a little less damage for a short time, but it was enough to ensure that Quarax had the kill.  
"An enemy has been slain." Sounded through the fields as Trundle fell tithe ground. Quarax ran back to the tower and recalled. He purchased a long sword and null-magic mantle for some durability.

He killed Trundle two more times. Quarax fell to a well times gank. He was forward in the lane, extending forward in an attempt to take the turret. Rengar had used his ultimate, on an unknowing Quarax. Trundle used his pillar to limit Quarax's escaping ability, and his Frozen Domain to race up to Quarax quickly. Quarax realised too late to be able to escape the attack. Rengar appeared, and began attacking Quarax. Quarax took a well timed bola strike in his legs, slowing him even further. Rengar's blades cut deep into his back, and the lifeblood seeping out of him. After some bone crushing attacks from Trundle, Quarax died. Slowly, everything turned black, and cold reached into him. Then, he felt the tug of the summoner, as she began casting his revival spell. He was pulled through limbo, and was unceremoniously deposited on the Summoner's platform. He knelt down, and vomited.  
"_What the fuck was that?_" he asked Katla.  
"_You died, and I summoned you back._" she responded.  
"_That was unnatural. I should have died, and everything in my body knows that was I was not meant to survive that._"  
"_It can be tough on the new champs. You are going to have to get used to it._"  
"_No shit._" Quarax replied, severing the communication as he stood up on shaky legs.

Things were going well until their team had lost three turrets, the dragon and were losing lives fast. The other team were beginning to come back, and it was going to be a close finish. A small group, consisting of Kassadin, Quinn and Nautilus were caught pushing the middle lane too far forward, and were all killed by a five man attack as they were attacking the turret. Lux and Quarax retreated to their mid lane inner turret. He stood in combat stance, ready and waiting for the battle.

"Quarax, we need to retreat further, we are not strong enough to take on the entire team." Lux said.  
"No. We can't lose this turret. That will mean certain defeat." Was his reply.  
"It's OK. We can wait for the others to respawn. Then we will kill them all."  
"They are all at least thirty seconds away from coming to help. I will hold out here. I would like some supporting spells, but I do not blame you if you do not stay. The odds are little."  
"_Quarax,_" Katle chimed in. "_If you are really going to do this, then I should take over, this may be stressful._"  
"_No,_" he replied. "_I must do this myself._"

Quarax saw Vayne appear, alone out of the fog of war. He knew however she would not be alone.  
"You are smart. I'll give you that." She shouted to Quarax. "But you are weak, and you will fall."  
Quarax only waited, and sure enough, their entire team showed themselves, for a head on attack. They advanced next to their minions. Then, all hell broke loose. Vayne, overeager for blood tumbled in, and began attacking Quarax. He took some hits, but his armour lessened a few of the blows. His turret took three shots at Vayne, all of them finding their mark. She slunk back to the back of their team due to lowered health. They all advanced towards the turret. It was now that Quarax saw their entire team. Vayne was the ADC, Nami was support, Rengar was their jungler, Trundle was their tank, and Ahri was the mid laner. They all attacked at the same time. Quarax ran out, and began hitting Ahri. She backed off, and he took a few hits from the other enemies, and he turned on them. He threw a knife hard at Rengar, which hit his back. Quarax followed up with a few slashes, consuming the healing enchantment that the knife lay on its target. Quarax healed himself off that damage, and followed up with slashes on Nami, that drew blood. However they persevered, and the turret had already lost half its health. Out of nowhere, a Light Binding hit Rengar and Nami, rooting them to the spot. Quarax turned, to see Lux smiling defiantly. She twirled her wand, and Lucent Singularity shot out, slowing Vayne and Trundle. It detonated dealing heavy damage to the pair. Quarax turned, and activated his ultimate. He hunched over in pain, drawing power from the injuries both he and his enemies sustained. He became the true form of the cannibal. His skin melted off, bones sprouted out of his back and his body in large spikes. His face distorted, his mouth extending outward, forming a dog-like snout, with large pointed razor sharp teeth. His forearms grew out, stretching in an inhuman way, and his feet and legs grew just like his arms. His tail formed into four long, thin tails, with barbed spikes on the end, leaking deadly venom. They compacted into a thin grouping, to allow for a less ability to inhibit movement. They each measure about two metres long. He was the flesh-hunter. The perfect mix of human and monster. The ultimate flesh eating machine. He howled a blood curdling howl. And attacked. Nami was the first to die, her throat pierced by his claws, and the tails piercing vital organs as they stabbed into her precious frame. He turned, running at Trundle and Rengar as they tried to fun away. He dove onto Rengar, tearing at his face. His long claws pierced the hunter's face. Quarax bit on the throat of the hunter, and twisted his head. The hunters neck snapped. He chased down Trundle, dodging past the pillar the troll king summoned. He grabbed the troll, using his brute strength he pinned him down, arms and legs spread wide, as if Trundle was preparing for dissection. Quarax leant back, howled a blood curdling howl, and bit into Trundle's chest. He bit past the ribs and the body, and bit down in the heart. He bit into it, and pulled back, ripping it out. He then began to move again. He chased into the enemy jungle and entered a bush. There, Vayne and Ahri were in the middle of a recall. As quick as lightening, Quarax's tail shot out, and peirced both of their legs, limiting their ability to run. He turned to Ahri and threw himself on her. He scratched and bit, putting the fox-girl through agony. He stopped, his tails crept up to her face and gripped her gently. He said simply "Goodbye" and his tails dove into her skull. They decimated her brain immediately. She died within milliseconds. He turned to Vayne, and looked down.

"You are stupid, I'll give you nothing but that." He said, blood in his throat distorting his words, which came out as a raspy growl. The voice wasn't human. It wasn't even from the Void or anywhere else. This voice was made out of suffering and death. "It was fun killing you team. You are weak, and you will die." And he fell on her.  
He grabbed her head put his feet on her stomach, and began to pull. Her neck, stretching, pulling and ripping. Even the pain dulling magic of the rift couldn't stop the pain the felt. She screamed a high pitched scream of pure pain and terror and her neck gave in. Her head was ripped clean off. He held it, feeling its weight. He dropped it on the floor, turned to her corpse. Knelt down, and bit in. He feasted on the ripe red flesh of the archer. He swallowed a chunk. Crouched over her corpse, he leant back. And he howled.

Whatcha! Another one down. I think that it would be a strong gore warning. Whoopsie! So yeah. I am gonna start the next chapter now. Onwards and upwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Funny thing actually. I write the end to a chapter, then start a new one pretty much immediately after. Then I don't write anything for a while. And then get around to finishing the chapter off. So yeah, my intended topic for the chapter can often change. Anyway! Another chapter.

Chapter 8

"What the actual fuck?" Katarina said aloud, amongst a dead silent room full of watchers, both summoners and champions alike, all watching the first match of the new guy.  
Then, everything burst into chaos. Some screaming, some crying, but others cheering, laughing, and a good portion of people just sitting there, in silence, in shock.  
"That was... Interesting." Swain said as he appeared by her side, quickly followed by Darius.  
"No shit." She replied.  
"You saw it Darius, what do you think about it all?" Swain queried.  
"He has grown strong." Was the only response ushered by the giant of a man as he turned and walked away.  
Katarina saw Swain's mouth cover shift as he tried to comprehend what his ally had just said.

The league matches for the rest of the day had been cancelled. There was shock and horror as summoners tried to figure out how Quarax did what he did. Summoners ran back and forth, trying to do the paperwork needed. It was a broadcasted map, that went all across Valoran. Many viewers had seen It. And this wasnt meant to be broadcasted. There were no limitations on the injuries obtainable on the rift. Large gashes were often seen, and missing limbs were not very rare on the rift. But when a single champion turns around, with minimal to no help from any of his team mates, and then kills an entire enemy team, he must have some kind of immense power.  
"How the fuck did he rip her fucking head off?!" High Summoner Vessaria Kolminye loudly asked an adept.  
"We don't know. No one knew that he had that ability." The adept responded.  
"Well give me a rundown. How are Vayne, and his summoner at the time? Katla Scorin was it?"  
"Yes ma'am. Vayne is fine, she is a little shaken, but she is a champion. She will recover fully. The summoner however..." He said. They stopped walking. He pulled her in a darker spot. "She is fucked. Totally mad. She is screaming about flesh and blood and she is in some kind of shock trance. There is no way she will summon again. Her family will start asking questions. There are going to the big issues here."  
"Understood. I am going to visit them now. You go and do what you must. I am seeing Quarax after them as well." Th said and walked away from the other summoner. She walked off to the medical bay.

It was a state of chaos when she got there too. People were in a frenzy. Apparently Katla had stabbed some one.  
"We think she did it out of shock." Soraka told her as they waited for safety to be restored.  
"How is Vayne?" Vessaria asked.  
"Good. She will recover fully. There seem to be no mental repercussions." Speaks replied.  
"Finally, a good situation." Vessaria muttered.  
She waited I for five more minutes and then a hospital worker came and found her.  
"This way please." He said and he lead her to the room in which Vayne sat.  
"We'll have privacy please." Vessaria said.  
"Of course ma'am." The medic said as he walked off.

"Vayne." Vessaria began.  
"Good morning." Vayne replied.  
"How are you feeling." Vessaria asked.  
"Fine." Was the response.  
"Are you okay from the events on the rift this morning?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you upset?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to do anything?"  
"No."  
"Am I going to trust what you say here and now?" Vessaria said after a short pause. Vayne's one word answers were beginning to annoy her.  
"No." Was the response given as Vayne walked out of the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Ezreal asked as he barged into Quarax's room.  
Lux shuffled in behind him, her sunny disposition broken, and there was only slight shock visible on the girl's face.  
"That was what lies within." Quarax replied.  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Ezreal said. "I expect that mystical shit from people like Zed. Not you."  
"Well. I am a cannibal." Quarax began. "The first time I ate human flesh, there was a nexus nearby leaking magic energy. When I ate, the flesh was energised. So now, I have magical abilities born out of my cannibalism."  
"You... You are a cannibal?" Ezreal asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. I am." Quarax bluntly replied.  
"Then why are we in the same room as you?" Lux said. Pure terror swept across Ezreal face as he realised the implications of being in the same room.  
"It isn't like that." Quarax tried to explain as Ezreal slowly descended into panic. "I can control it. "  
"You... You can... What?" Ezreal said as he started to panic. "You eat people! How do you control that. You are sick, twisted evil monster."  
"NO. I AM NOT. I CAN CONTROL MY HUNGER. I DO NOT KILL TO EAT. I CAN CONTROL MYSELF. I AM NOT SOME MINDLESS MURDERER THAT FRENZY KILLS FOR FUN." Quarax shouted as he lost his composure.  
Ezreal and Lux shrunk back, intimidated by Quarax outburst.  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper." Quarax said. "It's just I have been accused of so much, without even being judged as a person first."  
"Sorry." Lux and Ezreal both said in unison.  
"I just. It's scary you know? How you would eat me." Ezreal said.  
"But I wouldn't."Quarax replied.  
"You wouldn't?" Lux said in disbelief.  
"No. You seem like nice people. I like you. You haven't hurt me yet, and I see no intention of hurting me in your eyes. Why would I eat you?" He said.  
"Because we are what you eat." Ezreal said.  
"But you aren't. I can still eat any food you can. And I don't need to eat human every meal. Granted there are sometimes when I must eat human, but those that I do eat are either evil, or are trying to kill me. So I kill them first." Quarax explained.  
"Wait, so you don't eat people alive?" Ezreal asked.  
"No. That's just weird. I kill them first. And take what I need. And cook it up."  
"But why don't you just stop?" Lux asked.  
"Because I can't." Quarax said. "Because all beings have latent magical energy, when eating human, the energy is increased. This energy provides the flesh with a addictive ability. It creates a situation where if I don't eat meant, I will die." Quarax explained.  
"Wait, so yesterday when I almost ate that stew?" Lux asked.  
"Yes. You would have eaten human, and you would be addicted." Quarax replied.  
"Oh my god." Lux said as she ran to the bathroom.  
An awkward silence followed between Ezreal and Quarax.  
Ezreal broke it, saying; "One step out of line, and you will die."  
"Gotcha." Quarax replied.

In Quarax bedroom, unknown to anyone in the quarters lay Katarina, who listened in on their conversation.  
"_Oh my god._" she thought. "_Swain is going to want this guy._"

One more down. I'm tired now. Nap time!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! It's a new day, and I am going to write like mad. Onwards and upwards! Another chapter is here!

Chapter 9

"Very interesting." Swain said. Katarina saw his eyebrows crease in thought. Swain was making calculations and plans for how he could use Quarax. Katarina sat there for five minutes. She waited for Swain's orders. They didn't come, and she was getting impatient.  
"Well, can I go?" She asked eventually.  
"What? Oh yes. Listen out for orders." He said somewhat dismissingly. Katarina got the idea that Swain forgot she was even there.

He walked back to her quarters in the Noxian wing. She thought about Quarax's impressive match, and shuddered when she reached the part in which he decapitated Vayne.  
"Hey there sweetie." Draven called from the corner. He stopped leaning on the wall and walked over.  
"Fuck off Draven." Was Katarina's only response.  
"Hey, you know you want some of this." He replied, trying to save some face.  
Katarina just walked away. Draven had always been such a cynical ass, and Katarina had always hated him. She walked into her room. Whatever Swain was planning for her, it was going to have something to do with the new guy.

Vessaria walked into the quarters of the unaffiliated champions, and started to look for Quarax's room. She looked around but couldn't find it. Lux came around the corner, walking without her usually bubbly attitude. Vessaria questioned why she was here. She usually resided in the Demacian quarters.  
"Hello there high summoner!" Lux said as her bubbly attitude instantly reformed as she bounced over.  
"Hello." Vessaria replied. "Do you know where Quarax is residing?"  
"Yes, it's just next to Ezreal's place." She replied smiling.  
Vessaria looked at her quizzically. "_Ezreal? What was going on there?_"  
"Thank you." Vessaria said and walked away. She headed down the corridor and turned right, following the way Lux came. She found the room and knocked.  
"Ezreal!" Came the call from inside. "We have already discussed enough!"  
"This isn't Ezreal." Vessaria called.  
There was the fast movement of steps, and the door cracked open.  
"Hi." A confused Quarax said. "I'm sorry but I am not exactly sure who you are."  
"I am high summoner Vessaria Kolminye. I am the head of the Council of Equity. I need to ask you some questions regarding you and you efforts today in your match." She said.  
"Ahh. Do come in." He said as he opening the door.  
She walked inside, and realised that Quarax was only wearing a towel.  
"Oh gosh. Sorry if I caught you without dignity." She said, averting her eyes.  
"Oh yeah," he laughed sheepishly. "I'll go get something on."

He walked into his bedroom and Vessaria remained in the living space. He came back out in some clothes made by the clothiers of the league.  
"Sorry about that." He said as he walked in.  
"It's fine." She replied. "How are you settling in?"  
"Good. I was going to try and hide my condition for as long as possible, but I guess I lost control yesterday after realising the potential that the rift gave me. Use of my powers without risk of persecution."  
"You said condition. What condition?"  
"I am a cannibal." He said bluntly.  
Vessaria looked in mild shock at realizing what this meant.  
"Okay. I guess I have never seen anything like this before. From what I have seen so far, your abilities are ones we have never seen before, and we have a lot of variety in beings and abilities here in the league. We will need to limit you, which is not difficult. But most of the problem lies out of the arenas. Are you stable?"  
"Yes I am. I have learnt to control myself in hunger times. I can hold out for longer than others with my condition, but there will be times when I cannot hold off any longer."  
"Okay. Can you give me a time frame for this limitation?"  
"About three months." He replied.  
"What happens when the time expires?"  
"The beast will take over my body and feast. It will kill everything in hopes of getting enough food."  
"How much food do you need to allow this hunger to be staged off."  
"I need about an arm per week. A crude way to measure it."  
"How many... people?" She asked.  
"Others with my condition jokingly say a yordle per month will allow me to not go crazy. You can get these from people who are sentenced to death."  
"It can be arranged. Now, I want you to watch out, there may be a few people who want you to side with them, remember that there is still a war going on."  
"I know, I will endeavour to remain neutral."  
"Good. I am glad we have sorted this out. Your new summoners will have to be assessed to see if they are capable of remaining healthy after summoning you."  
"What happened to Katla?" Quarax asked.  
"She has gone insane. Shock from such a transformation and a large amount of summoning magic being returned to her, and the fear of seeing such a transformation."  
"I will see her after you leave."  
"I wouldn't. She stabbed a doctor that looked like you."  
"Ahh. It sounds like I shouldn't go."  
Vessaria stood and headed toward the door.  
"Good to meet you Quarax."  
"You too high summoner Kolminye." Quarax said as Vessaria left.

A day later, and the league matches were back up and running. Quarax however was not allowed to be summoned. There were psychological tests and assessments that needed to occur before he was able to be summoned again. So, he spent time working out, and decorating his room. It wasn't anything over the top, but he set up a small totem to allow him to worship Khakuanta. He didn't worship often, but it needed to be done sometimes. He also took down some of the decorations that he felt weren't needed. Things like the bed top frame, spare furniture and anything like that. He also added things like a armour rack, and a weapon frame, which he got from a service run by the league. Anything else would have begun to cost money. Quarax didn't have any money, so purchases were out of the question. Payments from the league were going to be his income source. He filled his time training his sword movements taught to him by a mentor he got at the temple. He saw a few other champs. They stuck to themselves, and he stayed on his own. Only one other champion said anything to him for the entire day.  
"Hello there Quarax." Swain said as he passed Quarax in a hall.  
Quarax replied with a greeting as he walked by. Quarax ate in the cafeteria that night, eating a meat stew. There were a lot of strange looks obtained by Quarax as he ate.

After such a life on the road, Quarax was naturally able to function properly. He went back down to the training rooms. Picking out a training dummy in the corner, he began to strike at it. There were a small amount of champions in the training rooms this late. Most of them stood in the corner. They were comprised mostly of Piltoverian champions. Vi, Caitlyn and Jayce all stood in the corner talking. They had obviously been training pretty hard. They would talk and talk, then at points stop and look over to Quarax. He easily noticed them, due to their blatant obviousness when they looked up. Due to his proximity he could sometimes hear some words. He heard small snippets of sound, and he didn't like what thy were saying. "He... monster.", "how... allowed in... league.", "probably... crook or thief.", "league standards... really dropping."  
He looked over at the group, and glared.  
"If you have something to say about me," he called. "Say it to my face."  
Vi, Caitlyn and Jayce all immediately looked away, beetroot red faces. Quarax smiled at their discomfort. He turned around and continued to strike the dummy. That was when he noticed the other person in the room, Katarina, as she walked up to him.  
"I have always disliked those guys. Always quick to judge and they always think that Noxian intentions are always bad." She said to Quarax.  
He continued to hit the dummy.  
"So, how are your first days in the league?" She continued.  
He only grunted a response.  
She realised that he didn't care for what she had to say.  
"Alright. Be like this. Ignore one of the only people who actually wants to talk to you." She said. "For the record, I saw what you did on the rift. It was pretty awesome." Katarina then turned, and began walking away.  
Quarax stopped hitting the dummy. "Hey, he called out to her. What did you say your name was?"  
She turned around and smiled. "Katarina"  
"Well Katarina, how would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?"  
"Why not? Lunch tomorrow." She replied and walked away.

She walked past Swain who was sitting in a chair outside his room.  
"How did it go, Katarina?" He asked.  
"Good. I have lunch with him tomorrow." She responded.  
"Are we going to get him on our side?" He queried.  
"It wouldn't be that strange if we did." She said as she walked into her room.

:O CURVEBALL. Hahaha, no. I am planning to get it as both Noxus and Demacia wanting Quarax in their armies. And so, the peace comes under threat. Stay tuned for next chapter so you can find out who the Demacian agent is. Onwards and upwards!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lux walked quickly down the Demacian corridors. She, being one I the generals that resided in the Institute of War, was called into meeting when Garen and Jarvan had called for all Demacian champions in the league. She walked into Jarvan's quarters, and was met by the eyes of everyone in the room. Shyvana, Garen, Fiora, Xin Zhao, Quinn and Valor, Vayne, Jarvan, and even Galio, who stood watching the precedings in the corner. Lux walked in, bowed and took her place by her brother.  
"Lux is here, so we can start." Jarvan announced. "The reason as to why you were all called here tonight is to discuss what we think, as champions and as Demacians, about the newest champion here at the league Quarax."  
"Jarvan and I have been talking, and we thought it important to look at Quarax from both an ally and an enemies perspective, should he take a side in the war." Garen continued.  
"But why would we need to worry? Valoran is in a time of peace. What all this talk of allegiances and war?" Fiora asked.  
"Because we are up against Noxus and Noxians, and they could be planning something even now." Garen said. "It would be better for us to have a plan in place, should there be an end in this ceasefire."  
"Lux has met him, and has seen him in battle. Can you describe him?" Asked Jarvan.  
"I guess." She said. "Well he is tall, about as tall as Garen, slightly shorter. He has brown hair, and green eyes. But there is something wrong with them. The straitions are blood red. He was slightly sharp features. But he otherwise looks pretty average. He is pretty plain, medium built, and has otherwise normal features. A normal voice, normal face, nothing overly handsome, but he sure isn't normal. He is a cannibal. He has this beast inside him, a "Beast of Flesh" or something. He wields strange weapons and strange armour, coloured a light olive green. They are decorated, engraved with some ancient design. He seems pretty normal, other than his abilities."  
"A cannibal? And you said you wanted him as an ally?" Shyvana questioned.  
"His power is immense. We have to explore these options." Garen replied.  
"Cannibalism doesn't seem very Demacian, Garen." Shyvana quickly followed up with.  
"And yet a half dragon is?" He shot back.  
"It doesn't matter!" Jarvan shouted. "What matters is what will happen if the Noxians get him."  
"Correct." Garen said. "Swain, Darius, and Katarina were all at his first match, watching. They will be planning to get a hold of him."  
"Then what do we do?" Fiora asked.  
"He is too powerful, and will be one of the winning factors for which ever army gets him as an ally in the war. Either we befriend him, and he fights for us, or we kill him."

Katarina stalked down the corridor, attempting to get to her quarters, without attracting any attention.  
"You are up late." Swain said, from his chair, by the fire in the lobby area. "What have you been up to?" He said as he got up.  
"Training." She replied, irritated that he had seen her.  
"I see. Have you spoken to Quarax yet?" He asked.  
"I have."  
"I hope you left a good impression."  
"Yes, I am going to lunch with him tomorrow." She said as she turned to walk away.  
Swain stepped forward and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Don't screw this up Katarina." He said. "He is far too powerful to miss out on. We get him, we will win the war."  
"I won't Swain." She said, clenching her teeth.  
"Good." He said, as he stared at her eyes.  
She walked away quickly, hoping Draven wouldn't appear. She would stab him if he said even a single word. She opened her door, stepped inside, and closed it, with some force.  
"_Fuck Swain. Thinking he has any power over me. I'll cut his damn head off. Then we will see who holds all the power._"  
She went to her room, and fell asleep with angry thoughts in her mind.

Quarax walked back to his room at about one in the morning. Katarina had returned to her quarters hours ago, and he spent his time after their conversation hacking and slashing at the dummy that stood in the training room. The Piltoverians had left two hours before he left. Leaving him alone. He did, however, see a man walking around on his way back to his quarters. He had a bandaged mouth, and he met with a male summoner. They watched him as he passed them by, and continued talking after he had left. Quarax took no mind of it, instead choosing to pass it off as some private talk in the night. He returned to his quarters, and lay down, falling asleep quickly.

He awoke early the next morning, got dressed, and went outside to check his roster. It was pinned on his door, and he saw that he had three matches that day all before his booking with Katarina at lunch. His first one would be at nine o'clock, so he got geared up and went down to the summoners platform. An adept summoner came and found him, as he stood off to the side.  
"Hello, you must be Quarax." He said.  
"I am. Who, however, are you?" Quarax responded.  
"I am Titus Hartan, an advanced level summoner. I am one of the two people who will be summoning you today."  
Quarax nodded his approval, and walked over to his position. He looked over at Titus, who nodded. Quarax then felt the familiar winds of summoning around him.

Quarax. Only won one game that day. The last of them, Titus as his summoner. The first, Titus was new to Quarax's play style and abilities. The second, a summoner called Poltin Futnik summoned him, and after a good top lane, surrendered due to poor effort from the other lanes. The last, Quarax won his lane, and then went on to carry the team to victory.

He walked out of the arena, returned to his quarters, showered, and went to meet Katarina in front of the doors of the Institute. They met up, and headed into town for lunch.

Okay! Another one down. From here on out, it is going to be a little bit of a struggle for both Noxus and Demacia trying to get Quarax on their team. Onwards and upwards!


End file.
